The present invention relates to a holder for a thin-walled card, particularly an identification card, entry control card, bank or credit card or the like.
A known card holder of the above-described type has two side pieces attached to each other at three closed lateral edges. A fourth edge is open so as to form an opening for insertion of the card to be held in a receiving space between the side pieces.
German Patent Document DE-C 3,320,207 describes a card holder of this general type. This card holder is a flat protective shell or jacket made from an inflexible plastic material for a bank card or the like. So that this holder provides good protection for the bank card or the like held in it, the material should be as hard as possible and/or inflexible. On the other hand, it is also required that no damage occur to the card when it is inserted into the receiving space in the holder. This is particularly true of cards which are provided with a magnetic strip, which is very easily scratched by mechanical impacts during insertion. The information retained on the magnetic strip can be destroyed by scratching the strip.